Times of the Year
by Sammy1997
Summary: Zuko lovesd Katara more with every passing season. Zutara Week Day 7: Seasons.


Times of the Year

Day 7: Seasons

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_Fall_

He loves the way she goes to feed the turtleducks in the fall. The golden toned leaves fall around her, giving her a glow. That combined with the twinkle in her eye makes her look surreal. Dressed in the red robes if their nation, it makes him love her all the more. Her feet peek out from under her dress as she kneels by the water and beckons him forward. He cannot refuse.

He loves that she spends her spare time making crowns out of flowers and bringing them to him in his office every once in a while, when she knows he's becoming stressed and frustrated. The sight of her makes him relax and when she leans down to kiss him, he lets her drag him out of his office for a few hours to de-stress. Yet, those moments are few and rare, so he cherishes them when they come.

He loves the way she listens to him after the long meetings and how she truly cares and pitches in ideas. He loves how she holds her head high when the Fire Nation Court looked down at her upon her arrival, commanding respect. He loves the way she lets him comfort her when she gets tired of being looked down upon and lets it all out in his shoulder.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_Winter_

He loves the way she tries to wear the thinnest robes possible in the winter, to "soak up the cold". While Fire Nation winters are nowhere near as bad as the South Pole, they still get pretty chilly. He loves the way she pretends to be unaffected by it, but then goes to him and brings him outside with her to keep her warm.

He loves the way she shivers when he runs his finger down her arm, and then pretends she didn't. He smirks and then she'd kiss him, in a way that made him forget he was ever smirking. He loves the way she sometimes pecks all over his face with kisses, and makes him go crazy before she'll kiss him on the lips.

He loves the way she gets cold in bed, and practically uses him as a blanket, pulling him slightly on top of her so that she can get some of his natural heat. He loves the way she cuddles up to him and pulls his arm around her so that she is cocooned in him.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_Spring_

He loves the way she'll sometimes coax him into running down the palace halls and making tons of noise. He enjoys her loud laughs as he chases her past the golden columns. He loves how she smiles like they're teenagers again, even when they're both newly into their twenties.

He loves how she coaxes him into going to the festival, even though he pretends to dread it. She sometimes drinks a tad too much and ends up dancing crazily, and it forces him to try to reign her back into his arms, so that he can carry her back to the palace. He loves how she holds onto him, as if molding herself to him, when he tries to lower her to bed.

He loves how she deals with situations calmly, when he feels as if his robes will start burning. He loves how, when the meetings are over, she rages over the issues and lets out how she really feels. He loves that she doesn't hide from him.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_Summer_

He loves how she will sometimes wake up early in the morning just to watch him spar in all his shirtless glory, and hide behind a pillar to make it seem as if she's not there. Then, when he's leaving the arena, she pounces on him, dragging him back to their room. He loves that he makes her late for his first morning meeting, rushing to get dressed while watching lazily from the bed and making a snide remark about how meeting should never begin until at least ten.

He loves how she kicks the cover off the bed at night, throwing herself across it and wearing the thinnest clothes she has. He loves it when she complains about the hot weather and then kisses him and whispers that he is so lucky that she loves him.

He loves that when they take a bath together, a rare thing that happens mostly the morning after a big event, the she freezes the water so that steam rolls off of him and fills the room. He loves that one time, she made a maid squeal in embarrassment and rush out when they came into the room unannounced and she yelled that they were trying to make a baby, when they were really sleeping. He loves her.

But most of all, he loves how she loves him.

**Cheers!**

**Sam.**


End file.
